1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power saw machine, and more particularly to an electrical power diagnostic system for a power saw machine which is capable of managing and monitoring the major operational parameters of the power saw machine so as to allow a user of the present invention to optimally adjust the performance of the power saw machine so as to maximize the quality of the resulting product.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional power saw machine usually comprises a work table for a work piece disposed thereon, a saw blade suspendedly supported above the work table, and a power unit coupled with the saw blade for driving the saw blade to rotate at an extremely high speed for cutting the work piece on the work table. During a typical cutting process, the operator of the power saw machine has to manually control and monitor all the operational parameters thereof so as to obtain a satisfactory cut on the work piece. For example, the operator has to monitor the rotation status of the saw blade, switch the on/off of the cooling fluid, control the speed at which the work piece moves with respective to the saw blade in order to successfully perform a regular cutting operation.
There exists a number of disadvantages regarding the above mentioned conventional power saw machine. First, it is obvious that the above mentioned parameters are controlled by different mechanical devices which may or may not be directly associated with the mechanical hardware of the power saw machine. For example, the cooling fluid may be controlled by a pump not connected with the power saw machine itself. Moreover, the power supplied to the power unit may be controlled through a control panel of the power saw machine. Thus, the user has to simultaneously control many operational parameters for each single cutting process. All these components, especially electrical components, are separated from each other, can not be centrally controlled. This is troublesome, inconvenient, and easy to cause industrial accidents.
Second, the conventional power saw machine does not have the function to do self examine. For example, if the power supply system is not properly connected, it will cause accident during operation, such as fire caused by over loaded wire. If the saw blade is loosely installed onto the power unit, the saw blade cannot be operated to cut the work piece. However, the power saw machine does not provide any self-detecting device to monitor such problem.
Third, the conventional power saw machine does not allow the user to monitor such operational parameters as machine loading and to provide warning as to the occurrence of any abnormal cutting conditions. For example, if the machine loading becomes too high, (i.e. above the manufacturer recommended level), the power unit may experience burning. Even if the machine loading is below the threshold level, when the power unit is working at such condition for an extended period of time, the product life span of the entire power saw machine may substantially shorten. Thus, suitable warnings must be generated to alert the user of the power saw machine. Therefore, the electrical condition should be examined before power on the saw machine.